<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As ember Skies paint the Sea by Jantar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450680">As ember Skies paint the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantar/pseuds/Jantar'>Jantar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Both POVs will be included, Civil War, Dragon Seonghwa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fights, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Probably really intense at times, Rebels, War violence, demon yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantar/pseuds/Jantar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world deeply divided by unequal power and seamless torn by fierce social tumults, Seonghwa's belifs shatter one by one, like broken glass facing the lies he had grown up with since the fall of the dragons' kingdom.<br/>Once destined to be a prince to his kind and now just a tool in the hands of the demonic city-state of Nidharos, ferociously oppressing the remaining humans living at the margins of society, a rebellious demon named Yunho was able to show him a different path.<br/>Among hardships and sacrifices, their long journey together with an eccentric group of human rebels will bring hope and chaos through the labyrintic streets of the huge steampunk city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As ember Skies paint the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The silvery shine of the moonlight entered the old attic through the torn curtains, lightly waving in the feeble breeze coming from the open window.</p><p>The blade flashed weak flares through the dark room, illuminated only by an oil lamp in the far corner, as the water cleaned the weapon from the dried blood.</p><p>The tenth.</p><p>That was the tenth demon killed by his hands. He had never felt regret, not back then when he killed the firsts in the public square, those bastards slaughtering an entire family, not that night while escaping from prison, and most definitely not that evening, saving a young boy from being take away from his mother.</p><p>As every trace of blood had finally disappeared from the blade, he turned off the faucet grabbing a piece of cloth.</p><p>A month had already passed, since that day he could experience freedom for the first time. It wasn’t just the escape from prison, but the infinite possibilities of new adventurous beginnings appearing in front of his eyes.</p><p>Some people would hardly describe his current life as free, being forced to hide at the edge of society, live like a shadow among shadows knowing that every false step could represent his end. Yet it was the first time in his life that he could finally be able to live by his own choices and ideals, and sometimes it was so overwhelming, that a sudden euphoria seemed to take control of his whole mind.</p><p>It had been a rough month though, because nothing was as easy as before, when even getting food without being noticed by the community was a daily challenge, sometimes stealing, others just giving up and hunting in the woods.</p><p>It all began that day of almost three years before, when two demons had tried to kill an innocent family of humans in the public square for trivial reasons; he couldn’t stand that sight, that sour taste annihilating his mouth, making his stomach hurt. He had to save them, he just had to. Yet he could save only one, one of the little girls crying as he handed her into the arms of a speechless woman looking in horror at the scene, whom he defended with his own body so that she could finally escape that madness with the little girl. Nonetheless, mother, father, sister, everyone else had been slaughtered in front of the indifference of demons, and then they took him, they tortured him, called him betrayer, he who was one of the most powerful of his kind in Nidharos and ranked sixteenth in the state’s new “Security Project”...</p><p>Yunho threw a quick glance at the dark number inked with magic onto his skin, and for the first time it didn’t seem like a responsibility. It was only thanks to that number – and the huge powers within it – that he could escape safely, starting a new life with a new purpose: to destroy the demonic state from its roots.</p><p>It was with such ambitious purpose in mind that he slowly started following up close the fierce outbursts of riots in the suburbs of the lower sector, a threat which kept being overlooked by the government of Nidharos.</p><p>He had left the First Sector just a week before, walking then through the Third in order to find a place to hide, from where he could work on his plan, training hard to get his strength back. It was after the second night that he finally found that abandoned attic in a densely populated area, a modest room with a small bathroom, whose previous owner had probably been one of those broke human painters wandering through the city streets seeking their fortune. That was the case, judging by some spots of color staining the floor and an old rug near the window.</p><p>His thoughts, however, were still focused on the events of two nights before, once he was coming back from a silent patrol. It was the first time he had ever seen a group of humans fighting against demons, specifically as if no actual disadvantage was on their side. Demons were stronger, more resistance, and especially, a lot of them were trained to use magic, yet those humans had fought them without any trace of fear, and demons fell, one by one, lifeless at their feet.</p><p>Before that day when he was arrested, no human had ever dared to rebel against the ruling class of demons, and during those months he had been imprisoned, no news reached him in that place of pain and desperation. Yoongi and Yura never talked about it either.</p><p>What had happened during those years of forced isolation? Was it possible that humans had started to organize in secret groups, to stand up against the demons?</p><p>Maybe, if he could reach for them again and gain their trust…</p><p>For a long moment he closed his eyes. His mind was still unstable; he could feel those moments of determination and energy suddenly replaced by distress and emptiness, that dark desire of letting go of everything, surrendering to the waves, to the storm of a rotten society.</p><p>With a sigh, he placed the now clean dagger in a small wooden table besides the sink, taking then his time observing the city outside the window, weakly illuminated by the streetlights. As he moved his gaze down to the adjacent street, a lamplighter was placing his ladder against the wall of the near building, in order to quickly renew the oil of the extinguished street lamp.</p><p>Just in that moment, the clattering of a train against the tracks echoed through the silent night, followed by a high whistling as the steam locomotive appeared on the elevated railway, which twisted and turned following the structure of the mountains and then sinking among the tall dark buildings of the Sector.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he let the window slightly opened, and he was walking towards his humble bed, just a mattress at the far corner of the room, when a barely audible rustle came from behind him.</p><p>There was a sudden shift in the air, a peculiar electricity threatening his senses, and without hesitation he let the stiletto slide from his sleeve, throwing it with a half turn towards the origin of the noise.</p><p>As he faced the intruder, his eyes snapped open, meeting the figure of a young man he knew all too well, sitting legs crossed on the windowsill with an ambiguous smile. Pitch black hair gently waved in the breeze, elegantly adorning his face slightly tilted to the side, features so astonishing they could have been born from the precise lines of a classical painter, his eyes icy grey, fixed on his own as a silent call through a world of supernatural visions.</p><p>The dragon prince, recently known as the "Commander of the Defenders of Nidharos", jumped down from the windowsill, the frills of the black shirt dancing in the motion, cloth softly embracing his slim yet pleasant figure.</p><p>“I won’t kneel to you.”</p><p>Seonghwa simply shrugged. “I won’t ask you to.” There were no weapons, no armed leg belts attached to his leather pants, only Yunho's stiletto, which quickly disappeared under one of the dragon's black sleeves.</p><p>“How did you find me?” Yunho’s tone was as harsh as steel, however, the dragon seemed unfazed, walking then towards the center of the room and sitting on one of the two chairs by the table. His face slowly fell facing the wooden surface, a sad smile adorning his face while his hand invited Yunho to take the sit in front of him with a soft movement. "Please.”</p><p>There was a different shade in his voice, not as cold and detached as he remembered from their previous meetings at the royal court. He slowly took the steps that divided him from the table, eyes never leaving Seonghwa’s figure, and eventually sat in front of him.</p><p>It was strange, to see him without his famous scythe, wearing civilian cloths instead of his uniform. <em>Just like a long time ago…</em></p><p>“So, what are you doing here, Seonghwa? Answer me.”</p><p>The dragon let both hands fall abandoned against the table, revealing the tiredness clearly evident in his features. Yet he remained silent.</p><p>They already knew each other back then, when they were just little inseparable children, Yunho’s family being among the élites living in the Central Tower just like Seonghwa’s; however, those times seemed lost in a different era, a distant past, because too much had happened during those endless months.</p><p>Yunho hunched forward, fist closed onto the table.</p><p>“Oh, fucking hell, just answer me! Do you want to hand me to the authorities? Or are you here to kill me? Good luck with that.”</p><p>All of a sudden, Seonghwa seemed to wake up from his numbness, eyes almost lost as he finally met Yunho’s. “I had no idea...”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“What you did that day, in the courthouse’s square. You tried to save them, you tried to save those humans. I was so sorry... I am so sorry! I could have realized everything sooner, how a horrible creature I am...”</p><p>Yunho observed the dragon in shock, trying to catch the meaning behind his words. “Please, elaborate.”</p><p>"Why did it take me so long? Why did it have to be you, who made me realize that what we're doing is so wrong?"</p><p>Yunho laughed, maybe almost too loudly, interrupting the dragon. “Oh, really? What have you seen? Did you see the miserable creature within yourself? The murderer, the mighty creature...” However, suddenly his words died in his mouth.</p><p>There was something in Seonghwa’s face, a pained expression he hadn’t expected to see, so discordant if compared to those times he had seemed completely unfazed by brutal murders in front of his eyes, even approving them.</p><p>As if he could read his mind, Seonghwa shook his head, a bitter grimace twisting his features. “I am everything you said. Being servants of the royal family and the government, my kind... as a dragon, I've always thought that we live just in order to serve the state, but what are we? Domesticated pets?"</p><p>"Don't. Don't even try, Seonghwa. Do you really think you could have my pity, just because your kind is being used by the government? Your family seems to enjoy that kind of position way too much."</p><p>"No, no... we are privileged, I know, I don't want someone's compassion. You're right. It's just... it's everything I've ever known, and it's wrong and disgusting. But then some things happened, and I came to know what you did that day…”</p><p>“I still don’t understand what you’re implying.”</p><p>Seonghwa let out a shaky breath, biting his lips. “I helped you out, Yunho.”</p><p>However, Yunho crossed his arms as he frowned in confusion. “You helped me out?”</p><p>The dragon nodded, fingers playing nervously with the hem of his shirt. He had never seemed that vulnerable before, not in front of him. “From prison. I knew you were waiting for the right time, that you were ready to take advantage of every minimal distraction, and let’s say that… that I made it happen.”</p><p>Yunho's mouth dropped open as that was one of the last things he had imagined to hear. “How?”</p><p>“It was so fucking difficult. The whole story is too long, but… through an anonymous false information, I provoked quite a major scale conflict in the Last Sector, and the outburst of it was so violent that it took some extra soldiers from the guard to sedate the chaos. That’s why you didn’t find much resistance in your way out.”</p><p>“So you mean to tell me that the sleepy guard in front of my cell was a lucky coincidence? I…”</p><p>“Ah, about that… I gave him a light narcotic during the general meeting that took place that same day.”</p><p>“Hell, here I was, thinking that I actually did something impressive.”</p><p>“You did. You killed six demons and eluded the remaining security in something like twenty minutes.” A discreet laugh. “It was chaos, the entire system freaked out that night, because no one could find you… but I had no doubt about that, about you.”</p><p>While observing him in that moment, Yunho realized that, in some way, the dragon had always been a mystery for him once they left their childhood behind. His eyes were fierce in public, words as sharp as knives, provoking a deep hate from humans and fear from demons. Yet despite all of this, despite a heart that was said to be born from ice and stone, Seonghwa had a warm smile. He could listen to other people, he was by Yunho's side during the toughest times of his military training.</p><p>He could already feel that lost sensation of hope blooming quietly inside of his chest, but the rational part in him couldn’t disappear in front of emotions, not when suspicion and mistrust were just around the corner. Every wrong move could have brought everything to ruins. “Why are you here, Seonghwa?”</p><p>“You know when… when the 30<sup>th</sup> of the project, Jaeyoung, disappeared one night of two years ago just before you were imprisoned... and his place has remained vacant till now, because no one has presented yet?”</p><p>“Of course I remember. What does it have to do with all of this?”</p><p>Seonghwa smiled nervously as his trembling fingers slowly started to unbutton the right cuff of his shirt, inexorably revealing a sinuous line shaping the number “thirty”.</p><p>Yunho jumped on his sit, shaking his head and grabbing the other’s wrist. “No, that’s not possible. You're a dragon, not a demon.” With his thumb he traced the dark line marking the smooth skin; there was no doubt, that tattoo emanated the same light warm as his own. “How?”</p><p>“I killed him.” He whispered quickly hiding the number, eyes escaping the sudden shock on Yunho's face. “It was after one of your meetings, after one of those tests to evaluate the success of the project. As you know, we used to meet once in a while. He was talking about the little conflict at the northern border, when your battalion had suppressed the attempted trespass of the barbarian tribes, but then… then he started raving about how those foreigners were so similar to the people living here in Nidharos, in the Fifth and Sixth Sector. He said that, being one of the army’s commanders, I should have talked to the Council to finally take a decision regarding the Low Sector’s issue, that we had to solve the problem once and for all.” Seonghwa suddenly stood up, walking in distress and stopping only in front of the window. “Yet another commander brought that up. Solving the problem means to raze the entire sectors. But I… I couldn’t let that happen, right? Even I started to doubt and... That was the first time. Thousands of humans, murdering everyone, for what? Because we care more about our social status, even if it means to destroy our State? Everything is falling apart, the Council is breaking apart, both the army and my family are exclusively interested in their own benefit...”</p><p>Yunho felt a shiver through his spine, the only possibility of that tragedy numbing his senses, and he slowly stood up, moving closer to the dragon until he was facing him. “Is the Council seriously taking this eventuality into consideration? What was your answer?”</p><p>“Yes, someone is trying to force this narrative, but they are hesitant. I… don't know what they will decide eventually. I couldn’t let someone like Jaeyoung fuel those plans tough. I refused, told him that it was madness, that I would stop him. The second time he tried to approach me, we had a terrible argument, and then, then he attacked me. I don’t know how it happened, when I'm not in my dragon form I’ve never been as strong as you for example, you know that. Yet I killed him, I killed him! Because I felt so desperate, so tired of facing responsibilities I didn’t want anymore… he probably thought that I wouldn’t try anything, that I was weaker than him, and because we were in such a small room where I couldn't transform he was so sure that he could kill me. We fought brutally, I shouted some spells, I was so confused and wounded, but eventually he fell lifeless onto the ground. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain through all my body, but I didn’t have the time to think about pain and stuff, I just covered every trace, burned the body getting quickly rid of it, and that was it. When I woke up in the morning, this number was inked on my skin and every wound had disappeared.”</p><p>“Suddenly it was like I turned into the host of his powers, I’m faster, stronger, I can jump higher... It was in that moment that I thought that, maybe, I could really do something to make things right. I had a real possibility of taking you out of Tar’arkan, and I still can’t believe that you are free from that horrendous place! So, as soon as I heard that some weapons were stolen, I immediately thought that it had to be you, even if a month had already passed since the day of your escape.” Suddenly he raised his hands, hiding his face behind them. “How were you? Did you have someone helping you? I couldn’t find you, I couldn’t be with you, I’m so sorry…”</p><p>Those words hit him abruptly like a stab. He needed someone to care, he needed someone to trust, but how could he, in the middle of a society full of cruelty and treachery? How could he trust someone like Seonghwa? “I’m wondering now why you're talking like this… do you really care? You are here because you need my help, aren’t you? I still remember our last discussion, and I bet you do too. We are enemies, nothing more.”</p><p>Seonghwa's expression fell suddenly, that little bit of confidence seemingly crumbling in front of a strong gaze. “'I'm sorry. I guess it's because I'm actually terrified. At a certain point I started considering you my only hope, even if...”</p><p>"Even if you know I've been hating you since that moment?"</p><p>Yunho stayed quiet then, studying Seonghwa’s face as the dragon was left speechless. In that particular moment, standing in front of him during endless seconds of silence, he felt weak and nauseous. Confusion crawled through the wrinkles of his mind, because he was painfully aware that after torture and pain, the whole world, every people in front of him, had started to seem like an enemy. Even more so when that person was someone like Seonghwa.</p><p>Yet as he looked into his eyes, he couldn’t seem to find any trace of deceit and manipulation, but only expectation, hope. Loneliness.</p><p>How could he trust him?</p><p>“Yunho, I'm sorry. I can only offer my powers to help you. Maybe it's not enough to redeem myself, but... we can work together, we can help each other, and..."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Hearing such a strong refusal, Yunho’s tone as sharp as steel, Seonghwa lowered his head, lips closed into a thin line.</p><p>"I can't trust you. How could I? In front of my eyes you are still that person who doesn't blink as demons order the execution of men and women just wishing for a better life. The person who... Why should I believe that all of a sudden you changed your view of the world?"</p><p>"I won't beg for your understanding… however, there's a reason behind my actions before I realized I was wrong. If you allow me, I will explain why..."</p><p>"Spare me fake motivations."</p><p>"Please, let me..."</p><p>"Go away."</p><p> Yunho finally held his breath as the dragon went quiet, defeated.</p><p>The whistling of another train came from outside, breaking through the silent night engulfing the city.</p><p>Seonghwa turned his back to him and jumped on the windowsill, timeless features at the pale moonlight. "Every night, 23:00, I'll be waiting for you in Greykross Street." And just like that he disappeared, only a flash or black and golden scales darting through darkness.</p><p> Yunho' mind kept repeating Seonghwa’s words as if they rose from an oneiric dimension, suspended in the tense air of the room. Could his world really change? Could he really believe it?</p><p>The bells of the Central Tower sang a low tune, barely perceptible; the morning lights were approaching. Tiredly he closed the window, and with pensive eyes and tormented thoughts, he let his body fall on the bed, deprived of every strength.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A gentle wind was blowing across the narrow street, light leaves whirling in the air in a fatal vernal dance. The night had already fallen upon the city and the gas lamps spread their dim light onto the dark walls of the buildings.</p><p>The fight was fierce, muscles hurting and screams cutting through the spring breeze. The small group of humans had taken the demons by surprise; blood, so much blood was already on the ground, and Yunho was left speechless by the fire in their eyes and so much determination exploding through their actions.</p><p>There was one of them in particular, a young man with a bizarre shoulder-length hairstyle, who caught his attention while spinning among a group of demonic guards. He was jumping right and left, a sinister smile plastered on his face, playing incredible tricks with his two curved daggers stopping every attack while another pair of men and women helping him.</p><p>Yunho couldn't understand how that was possible. How could those humans withstand against demonic magic?</p><p>It didn't take long for the first curved blade to cut through an enemy's throat, and just like that the first dead body after a furious fight fell to the ground. The demons were left shaken and petrified, seemingly terrified of what had actually happened in front of their eyes, and Yunho found himself keeping his breath as the large group of humans immediately took advantage of that hesitation, attacking the remaining enemies with fury.</p><p>A tall man with bright red hair stood by the far end of the small square, preventing two demons from getting near his comrades. Even if that was the third night he had managed to follow the group of humans through their silent patrols, Yunho was always taken aback by the mastery with which that man handled his claymore, something he had immediately recognized as the historical weapon which was the main symbol of the ancient Song clan.</p><p>Could that really be their heir? It was since long believed that the Song clan had been slaughtered in its entirety some years before, but now... could it be that someone had successfully managed to escape?</p><p>Moreover, Yunho knew that a man alone could never stand a chance against two demons, and he couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't something more about that human, something powerful and magical, since an eerie aura seemed to surround him. All of them were fighting quite easily, if he was to be honest, but his fierceness was simply on another level.</p><p>As he was contemplating the peculiar fight in fascination, a loud scream came from the center of the street, where a man wearing all black and a short cloak immediately caught his attention while twirling in the air and violently kicking a demon on his sternum. The human didn't hesitate and immediately threw his whole body forward, cutting the opponent's throat crossing two long knives. His body movements were incredible while engaging in every fight, dancing like a water snake through weapons and contenders, silently throwing what Yunho thought to be poisonous needles at every given occasion.</p><p>As the fight continued, Yunho felt more and more impressed by what was happening just in front of his eyes, and couldn't help but keep wondering who were those people, so crazy and powerful, able to take over a squad of demons so easily. Through the three nights he had followed them, not once they had seemed to follow a similar pattern.</p><p>The bells of a faraway cathedral suddenly resonated through the streets, indicating that it was already 4:00 in the morning.</p><p>It wasn't even ten minutes since the fight had begun, yet five demon's bodies laid lifeless onto the ground, fifteen humans chasing the remaining one who had suddenly tried to escape what had turned out to be a complete failure.</p><p>Yunho scoffed almost amused, finally standing up from his position over a low rooftop. After everything the humans had done, he couldn't let that happen.</p><p>As he took the crossbow and charged it, his movements were fast and precise, and a thrilling sensation grew inside of him after a long time.</p><p>A low twang vibrated through the air just a few seconds later, and the metal arrow traced his fatal trajectory hitting with ease the target at the base of his neck.</p><p>The demon fell to the ground, rolling over until he crashed against the wall of a building.</p><p>A piercing silence embraced the whole street, dozens of eyes now staring directly at him full of suspicion.</p><p>The first man to catch his attention during the fight was also the first to speak. "What do you need from us, demon?" His eyes were so fierce that even Yunho felt almost vulnerable, and he stayed quiet maybe for more than necessary.</p><p>Eventually he shook his head and jumped to the ground, leaving his hiding place and landing in front of the group of humans.</p><p>"Absolutely nothing."</p><p>As soon as he had moved, weapons were kept high against him, yet no one dared to attack, seemingly waiting for an order from the long-haired man, who seemed to be their leader.</p><p>"A demon suddenly appears as soon as our fight starts, then kills the only opponent which managed to survive and we should pretend like this is normal… yes, we knew you were there since the beginning, don’t act surprised.”</p><p>Yunho scoffed, because indeed he was surprise. Who the hell were those people?</p><p>“What are you trying to prove, demon?”</p><p>"Honestly I've got nothing to prove. I'm your ally in the fight against my corrupted kind."</p><p>"Our what?? Our ally? No demon is our ally." Another man with dirty blond hair came to the leader's side, almost arrogant in his whole demeanor rotating and playing with his double-bladed sword.</p><p>“I may be no friend, but I’m here to offer my help to your community.”</p><p>A woman with bright peach hair took some steps in his direction, stopping just a pair of meters from him. Her weapon, which also happened to be a double bladed, was threatening him pointing at his sternum, and her expression was severe and judgmental, contrasting with the softness of her features. “What were you thinking, demon? Should we just trust you like this? Because you killed one of your kind, a significantly minor one than you? Go away now.”</p><p>“Wait.” The leader calmly walked towards them. He put a hand over the woman’s weapon and gently lowered the blade under her astonished gaze.</p><p>“I heard some stories… A woman told me, some days ago, that recently some demons have been found killed in the early hours of the morning. They were demons from lower classes, not enough to be considered important by the kingdom, yet every single one of them seemed to have been seen more than once threatening and molesting young women, even children. Those demons were all killed by an arrow, a metal arrow hitting precisely a spot under their necks.” An enigmatic smile appeared on his face as soon as he stopped talking, staring at him as if he could read within his soul.</p><p>“Is it your doing, demon?”</p><p>Yunho nodded, starting to feel uncomfortable under those inquisitive eyes. “Yes, it is.”</p><p>“Come with us. It’s not safe to remain here any longer.”</p><p>“What??” A river of objections flew against the leader, yet he simply brushed them off.</p><p>“Give me all your weapons. And be aware, you won’t be able to sleep this night, since we have a lot of things to talk about.”</p><p>And then it all happened in a matter of seconds; his hand made a quick gesture behind him, and before he could even realize what was going on, a sharp sting hit him in the right shoulder, a smile flashing in front of him from under a black hood.</p><p>“Sorry, just safety measures.”</p><p>Yunho looked around completely astonished, as he could feel his own magic leaving his body; something akin to fear started to crawl inside of him, but he managed to keep it in place.</p><p>The man in the black mantle shrugged dramatically, placing one hand on top of Yunho's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's temporary, you'll gain all of your strength back in a few hours."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone. So, here we are at the end of the first chapter.<br/>This story has been on my mind for quite a long time by now, especially since it's setted in a steampunk universe (definitely one of my favorite tropes, which casually happens to be so perfect for Ateez).<br/>I would love to know your opinions about this, feel free to enjoy or critize.</p><p>Wish you all a great start of the week, and stay healthy! See you next update.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>